Okaeri
by Hati-chan
Summary: Regresar a tu hogar después de una larga misión es satisfactorio, pero lo es aún más cuando te reciben con un "Bienvenido a casa..."


—Llegué... —murmuró de forma cansada al entrar a la casa. No escuchó respuesta alguna.

Se sintió entre aliviado y desilusionado. Alviado, porque eran las 4 AM y Levy no estaba en condiciones como para estar despierta a esa hora. Desilusionado por el hecho de que era una de sus razones de vivir el llegar a su hogar y escuchar el _"Bienvenido, Gajeel..."_ de su amada esposa.

Se dirigió a la cocina, fue una misión larga y el hambre atacaba. Encendió la luz y vió sobre la mesa varias piezas de hierro. Sonrió y se abalanzó hacia ellas comenzando a devorar.

Momentos después, cayó en algo: había la misma cantidad de piezas de hierro como días que se retrasó en su misión. Tragó lo que se había metido en la boca. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y un peso en su estómago.

—Idiota... —se dijo a si mismo. La había preocupado.

Comió de forma veloz el hierro que había tomado y se dirigió al segundo piso de su casa, en específico, su habitación.

La luz de la luna iluminaba el cuarto. Su mirada se dirigió a su esposa. Se veía maravillosa. Tapada con su frazada de estrellas hasta los hombros, despeinada y con la luz lunar dándole de lleno. Gajeel sonrió y se acercó a ella, mas un ruido le alertó y vió de donde provenía. Una cuna. No tuvo tiempo de aliviarse cuando se dió cuenta de que eso era un bebé. SU bebé. Así que se acercó sigilosamente y se asomó.

Para su asombro, la bebé no estaba a punto de llorar, sino que estaba tratando de llamar su atención. Ni bien sus ojos se cruzaron, la bebé alzó sus manitos en dirección de su padre, mientras se carcajeaba suavemente. Gajeel acercó con miedo sus brazos y tomó a la bebé lo mejor que pudo.

—¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas, Emma? Tu madre duerme, no hay que despertarla —le hablaba en susurros como si entendiera. Pero ella sólo acercó su rostro al pecho de su padre.

—¿Me oliste al entrar? Tenemos una pequeña Dragon Slayer aquí, gee-hee.

Gajeel empezó a moverse en la habitación suavemente, meciendo a la niña hasta que se ésta se durmió. La colocó en la cuna y le tapó con su sabanita. Le deseó buenas noches y fue a cambiarse para dormir.

Cuando terminó, se dirigió a la cama y se recostó casi pegado a su esposa, con cuidado de no despertarla. Ni bien le abrazó, ella se dió vuelta y se aferró a su camiseta.

—¿Te desperté? —dijo Gajeel afirmando el abrazo.

—Estoy despierta desde que entraste a la habitación... —le respondió adormilada con el rostro enterrado en su pecho.

—¿Y por qué no me saludaste?

—Porque es lindo ver tu lado paternal...

Gajeel de sonrojó y comenzó a murmurar entre dientes. Levy sólo rió suavemente.

—Lo siento... —el pelinegro hablaba bajito en el cabello azulado de ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Me atrasé en la misión...

Ella se acercó más a él.

—No importa, ya estás aquí... —le restó importancia.

—Vi el hierro, estuviste esperándome... ¿Cierto?

La peli azul quedó un momento en silencio.

—Tal vez... —respondió tras meditarlo mucho— Si... —admitió al final.

Gajeel le abrazó más.

—No debes preocuparte. Siempre voy a volver a casa.

—Lo sé...

Y se besaron por primera vez en varias semanas.

—Bienvenido, Gajeel...

Él sonrió.

—Estoy en casa, enana —le respondió dichoso para después volver a besarla.

No cerró los ojos hasta escuchar la respiración tranquila de Levy, que indicaba que se había dormido. Ni bien la escuchó, la acurrucó aún más entre sus brazos, decidido a dormir.

 _Si estando en Phantom Lord, alguien le hubiera dicho que terminaría en el gremio enemigo, felizmente casado, con una hermosa hija y durmiendo tranquilo sin el peso significativo de sus crímenes en la espalda, Gajeel se reiría en su cara y lo mandaría a volar. Levy se había encargado de sacar el peso de la espalda de Gajeel y limpiar su consciencia hace ya mucho tiempo. Ella le amaba, él le amaba a ella y tenían una hermosa hija. Gajeel era muy felíz con su familia, no la cambiaría por nada del mundo y si alguien le hacía algo, Gajeel le haría pagar caro._

Con ese pensamiento, se durmió.

* * *

 _ **Hi pipol!**_

 _ **Aquí Hati-chan con un nuevo fic!**_

 _ **Fue muy gracioso como se me ocurrió la idea... me acordé de la monja de "El Conjuro 2" y tuve que pensar en otra cosa para distraerme :'v ¡Puf! Surgió la idea y me puse a escribir antes de que se fuera... Aunque fueran las 3 AM y tuviese que levantarme temprano...**_

 _ **¿Alguien se dió cuenta? Emma es la hija de Gajeel y Levy en los dibujos de Rboz en Tumblr. Si no le conocen, ¡busquen! Es muy buen material.**_

 _ **Creo que esto es todo...**_

 _ **Nos leemos!**_

 _ **Se despide**_

 _ **Hati-chan.**_


End file.
